Exemplary embodiments of the invention are related to a crusher. A crusher may also be known as a compactor. More particularly, exemplary embodiments may include a crusher having an inverse tapered shaft (i.e., reverse tapered shaft) that may utilize a smaller amount of energy than known crushers. A further exemplary embodiment relates to a crusher that includes components that may be more easily replaced than conventional screw crushers to reduce long-term cost of the crusher during use thereof. Also, the screw crusher may facilitate the movement of compacted or compressed material better than known crushers.
The amount of materials ending up in landfills is continuously increasing. As the scarcity of landfill space increases, along with more stringent environmental regulations, there have been increased efforts to reduce the amount of waste produced by individuals, in addition to an increased effort to recycle materials. Many different processes and machines have been developed to facilitate combating this ever-increasing problem.
One of the major contributing materials to landfill overflow are plastics. Many plastics take a very long period of time to biodegrade, if they biodegrade. These types of plastics may also be resistant to photolysis. Furthermore, certain types of lightweight plastics may not only float on water, but may also blow in the wind, causing an abundant amount of litter, especially along shores and waterways.
Additionally, in certain manufacturing settings when plastic products, for example, plastic beverage bottles, do not meet desired characteristics and/or tolerances, the filled or unfilled beverage bottles or containers may need to be recycled. In some scenarios, the liquid containers may already have been at least partially filled with liquid before a device recycles the container. There is a need to deliquify such filled containers in order to facilitate recycling.
To combat the littering problem that comes with the use of plastics, different machines and methods of recycling have been developed. Different machines and methods have been developed to facilitate compaction and/or compression of plastics and other materials that may be recycled. In association with recycling, compaction may facilitate the reduction of pentane gas dangers. Also, the compaction process may reduce storage requirements and reduce hauling and/or handling costs.
Known crushers may not adequately address the aforementioned needs. A primary shortcoming of known crushers is the failure to crush all of the material fed to it. For example, when crushing containers, known crushers commonly allow a certain number of containers to pass through the system without being crushed. This is particularly problematic with filled containers. Among other things, this can lead to increased recycling time and costs. For example, uncrushed containers may necessitate increased time in a baling machine in order to crush the previously uncrushed containers.
Additionally, known crushers that are used to crush or compact plastics are typically engineered to crush or compact one specific type of material and/or product. In an example, a known crusher may be engineered to crush 12 oz. aluminum beverage cans. To facilitate the compaction or crushing of other materials or products, the known crusher or compactor must be refabricated. The requirement of specific crushers for each different material and/or product leads to added overhead costs to companies that wish to crush or compact multiple different materials and/or products using a singular machine. In one example, it may be preferred that a single machine may crush or compact both a beverage can and produce.
Furthermore, known crushers are not self-cleaning when in use. For example, known crushers commonly become clogged with scraps of various sorts (e.g., labels or other parts of the material being processed) after a period of use. The material can accumulate and eventually hinder or prevent further use of known crushers. Known crushers typically require that an individual disassemble the machine to clean the machine of a crushed material before a second material may be crushed. In one example, for a known crusher to first crush produce and then crush plastic bottles, the known crusher would have to be disassembled after crushing the produce before the plastic bottles could be crushed. This adds both time and cost to crushing multiple types of different materials.
There are currently three different types of compaction methods that may be used to compact plastics and other materials: heat extrusion, ram compaction, and screw compaction using an auger or compactor/compression screw. The known screw crushers and related methods are less than ideal for compressing or compacting materials. One of the main problems that occur during the compaction process is that the mechanical components used to contact the plastic throughout the screw compaction process may wear due to high friction, creating undesirable tolerances between components of the crusher. This is especially true when known screw crushers continuously run for extended periods of time, or in situations where there is high friction within the screw crusher. The high friction may also demand higher power input to the crusher. For instance, a high horsepower motor may be needed to prevent shutdown due to the high friction and continue to advance the compressed material out of the crusher.
Crushers that use screw compaction have an especially inherent problem with wear of components due to the friction within the chamber and other areas. This occurs when there is a substantial coefficient of friction between the material and typically a surface within the chamber of the compression screw. The friction between the material and a portion of the chamber may lead to undesirable tolerances between components of the crusher. As such, an apparatus and method of replacing or modifying the component or components that wear due to friction and other sources is desired. Ceasing the continuous operation of the crusher may add extra time and cost to the recycling process. Additionally, in some instances, total compaction of a product may not be desired due to higher energy requirements or increased wear on the equipment. In some of those circumstances, a crusher is desired that withstands the compaction or compression of materials but utilizes a smaller amount of energy than known crushers.
Given the problems that exist with known screw crushers, there is need for a crusher that crushes 100% of the material fed to it (e.g., 100% crushing or flattening of containers). A crusher that incorporates components that minimize the cost associated with use is also desired. Furthermore, providing a crusher that provides an efficient means to replace worn components on the chamber or other mechanical components is also desirable. Furthermore, it is desired that the crusher may run on a substantially continuous basis by minimizing or eliminating a buildup of solid material mass that could stop or slow down the crusher. It may be desired to provide a crusher that utilizes a smaller amount of energy than known crushers. An exemplary crusher may also be desired that may remove liquids from containers. An exemplary crusher may be desired that reduces overhead costs to companies that wish to crush or compact multiple different materials and/or products (e.g., plastic bottles, metal cans, foods, other wastes, etc.) using a solitary crusher that does not need any component changed or replaced. Additionally, exemplary embodiments of crushers may allow multiple different materials to be crushed without the need to disassemble the crusher. An exemplary embodiment of a crusher of the present invention may satisfy some or all of these needs or preferences.
Although this application may talk about a crusher that employs the method of screw compaction to compress plastics and other materials, the crusher may be used in other applications other than compaction processes.
Exemplary embodiments of the crusher may crush 100% of the material that is fed to it (e.g., 100% flattening of containers). By crushing or flattening all of the material that is fed to it, the inventors have found that exemplary embodiments of a crusher may reduce the typical baling cost and operational time by up to approximately 70%. The reduced volume may also reduce transportation costs. For instance, one exemplary embodiment may reduce PET bottle volume by about 66%. Nonetheless, other results are possible.
Exemplary embodiments of a crusher may also include replaceable components that are subject to increased wear during use of the crusher. An example of the crusher may include an efficient means to replace worn components on or in the chamber, in addition to other mechanical components. Also, some exemplary embodiments may provide simplicity of operation with only essentially one moving part (e.g., a screw assembly).
Exemplary embodiments of the crusher may allow for substantially continuous use by minimizing or eliminating a buildup of solid material mass that could slow or stop the crusher. For instance, some exemplary embodiments may essentially be self-cleaning.
Exemplary embodiments are directed to a crusher and related methods. Certain embodiments of the crushers may be of multiple geometries and sizes that are used to compress or compact different materials. Unless expressly set forth, it is not intended to limit the invention to compacting particular materials.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other benefits will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.